


One Painting

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru glanced from a painting of a stuffed firefly to Hotaru.





	One Painting

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru glanced from a painting of a stuffed firefly to Hotaru. Her eyes settled on the latter's sudden scowl. She stepped to the side. 

Michiru watched as Hotaru smiled and nodded. A new smile appeared. A painting of a stuffed firefly to replace the previous picture Michiru   
accidentally threw out. 

 

THE END


End file.
